


Nothing Has Worked

by shesagoodgirl



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, a very tiny bit, its literally not as emo as the title makes it sound either, just a little smut, you have to squint your eyes basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1620914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesagoodgirl/pseuds/shesagoodgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grumpy Luke finds himself in a predicament of failed chord progression but have no fear his boo Michael is here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Has Worked

Two days, two days until their next tour with One Direction and of course Luke couldn’t get the damn chords down. It was typical for this to happen to him.

Be it nerves or just plain clumsiness, he was the only one to mess the set up closer to the concert rather than during the first practice.

This was different, he practiced day and night, with the band, on his own, to recordings, by ear, he just couldn’t get it. Not even one on one sessions with Michael or Calum would help him, he grew more frustrated by each failed attempt.

Now he was sat on his bed, acoustic in lap, fumbling over the cords for their newer songs.

Attempt one ended halfway through, which was,  _okay, it’s just the first try_ , Luke thought.

Attempt two finished as soon as it began, his fingers stumbled over one another, creating a chord unknown to any musician.

Attempt three, four, five, six, and seven came and went without success, which was kind of embarrassing to Luke, he does this as a living for crying out loud!

Luke fell back onto the bed, pawing at his tired eyes. He sighed as he willed himself to sleep, a nap could clear his mind.

No longer than two minutes later, Calum burst through the door phone in one hand, silly string in the other.

“I swear to fucking god if you even try it,” Luke threatened lowly.

Calum smirked wanting to egg Luke on, it would be gold for his Instagram video. “Watcha gonna do ‘bout it Lukey-poo,” he sang.

“Not in the mood,” Luke grumbled as he turned away, covering his face with his arms.

Calum bellowed a battle cry, silly string flying all over Luke’s unprotected body.

“Calum,” he roared. He had never been this irritable with anyone, nor as angry at Calum as he was now. “Leave. Me. Alone.” Luke’s eyes were stern, dark and glazed with anger.

As Calum’s frame hunched and face fell, Michael was in the door, worried by the yelling. Calum pushed past him without a word, Luke’s mood seemed to affect everyone now.

“’S wrong with him?” He questioned. Luke shrugged. “Okay,” Michael dragged out, “What’s with the yelling, then?”

“Nothing,  _Michael_ ,” the edge was too evident in his voice.

“Mm, what’s up, c’mon, you can tell your boo anything,” Michael pressed on, sitting next to Luke on the bed. He traced his fingers over Luke’s sweatshirt clad back, massaging his tense spots around his shoulders.

Luke hummed in appreciation and sighed into the pillow. “Jus don ‘ave the chors owwn,” the pillow muffled his reply.

“Can’t hear you, babe,” Michael giggled. He began turning a grumpy Luke onto his side.

Luke was still faced away from Michael when he spoke, “The chords, I can’t get the songs right.”

Michael nodded, “That’s all?” He lay right up against Luke, tugging the reluctant boy into his chest.

Luke eased, melted into the pose and found Michael’s hand, fiddling with his fingers before clasping them over his own chest. He thought for a while, relishing in the steady, warm heat that calmed his nerves. “Yea,” he finally spoke above a whisper, “that’s all.”

It seemed silly, now, that he had yelled at Calum, soured another person’s mood because he wasn’t content with his. Luke twisted towards Michael, “Should apologize, I’ll be back.”

The large boy began to stand up, fixing his shirt until he was pulled back into Michael’s chest with a quiet thud.

“Or,” Michael suggested, “we could just learn you those songs and kiss a little.” He waggled his eyebrows. Luke chuckled, trying to contain his school-girl excitement.

“Good deal,” he bit his lip.

Michael pulled Luke’s light frame up, wasting no time to get his warm mouth on the younger’s soft one. He held Luke in place, arms around his back, squeezing him tightly each time Luke ran his fingers through the multi-colored hair.

Hums were stifled by lips, the quiet gasps of Luke each time Michael nibbled next to his piercing were the only audible sounds. Control was in Michael’s hands, Luke too eager to be trusted, when Michael’s tongue swept into Luke’s mouth. The feeling was always pleasant, Luke’s mouth was always tinged with a hot cinnamon that tingled on Michael’s tongue which mixed nicely with the dull peppermint Michael’s had.

Luke was easy, moaning the second Michael’s tongue brushed over his, it gave Luke confidence in taking back the kiss, pressing their lips harder to gain what the elder always had. His hips stuttered down, his growing erection loosely grinding against Michael’s.

The action alone caused Michael to break from the kiss, his head falling into the pillow, giving Luke full control.  Luke scooted around, lining his dick up with Michael’s before grinding again. He sucked the stubbly, hot neck beneath him, savoring the broken moans of pleasure echoing in the room.

Two hands found their way to Luke’s ass, digging their nails into him to drag him down further. A heated friction made them both gasp, finding each other’s darkened, bruised lips once more.

“Lu-Lukey,” Michael whined into Luke’s mouth. Luke kissed down his cheek and jaw only humming in response. “Luke, we can’t. At- at least not now.” He sighed.

Luke dropped his head into Michael’s neck, his grinding motions came to a halt. Michael ran his hands soothingly up and down Luke’s back.

“Sorry, sweetie,” he kissed the side of Luke’s head. “Thanks for getting me inconveniently hard, though.”

Laughter vibrated and tickled at Michael’s neck. With no further words, he helped Luke off to settle him down again with the guitar in Luke’s lap and Luke in his. 


End file.
